


The Adventures of the Party (+Steve)

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, brought to u by yours truly, but the demogorgan stuff happened, cause fuck that, im ignoring s3 three tho, im still figuring out what to do with steve, its another texting fic, its in modern day, like for a good while el thinks that she and max are just friends, lot of oblivious kids, spoiler: they aint, steve is there as adult supervision, there like 16 here and steve is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: [phillycheeseskate] whoever let mike download tiktok is going to be murdered[phillycheeseskate] by me[cleric kid] hit or miss i guess they never miss huh[dustbin] will thats a dead meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing and it isnt funny
> 
> mike- human disaster  
> will- cleric kid  
> lucas- lucas  
> dustin- dustbin  
> max- phillycheeseskate  
> el- waffle girl  
> steve- adult

_ [the party]  _

  
  


_ [human disaster] tiktok is infiltrating my brain  _

 

_ [lucas] see now your addicted  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] whoever let mike download tiktok is going to be murdered  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] by me  _

 

_ [cleric kid] hit or miss i guess they never miss huh  _

 

_ [dustbin] will thats a dead meme  _

 

_ [waffle girl] im gonna show u im gonna show u  _

 

_ [dustbin] see els up to date on memes  _

 

_ [cleric kid] rude  _

 

_ [human disaster] caleb finn, kinda hot ngl  _

 

_ [cleric kid] rt  _

 

_ [lucas] seconded  _

 

_ [dustbin] thirded  _

 

_ [adult] hes 24  _

 

_ [dustbin] and?  _

 

_ [dustbin] ur 20 and we still hang out with u  _

 

_ [cleric kid] way to drag him  _

 

_ [adult] i step foot in this hell chat for three seconds and get attacked how rude  _

 

_ [human disaster] also steve ur 19 wtf  _

 

_ [adult] oh shit lmao  _

 

_ [waffle girl] max quick find us a girl to like on tiktok  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] what makes u think i have tiktok  _

 

_ [lucas] out of everyone here who would go viral on tiktok for what  _

 

_ [dustbin] mike and el could be e boys and girls  _

 

_ [dustbin] will would be a great soft boy  _

 

_ [dustbin] max could do skate videos/art  _

 

_ [dustbin] steve would be good at like those ones where a semi okay looking guy stares into the camera while music plays  _

 

_ [dustbin] i would be great at ironic tiktoks and lucas u would excel at comedy  _

 

_ [cleric kid] am i really a soft boy  _

 

_ [human disaster] yes  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] yes  _

 

_ [waffle girl] yes  _

 

_ [dustbin] yes  _

 

_ [lucas] yes  _

 

_ [adult] yes  _

 

_ [lucas] steve rose from the grave to tell u that  _

 

_ [adult] fuck off  _

 

_ [cleric kid] bad language word!  _

 

_ [human disaster] money in the swear jar  _

 

_ [adult] but  _

 

_ [human disaster] you heard the softboy  _

 

_ [cleric kid] thank you mike  _

  
  
  


_ [disaster gay - disaster bi]  _

 

_ [disaster gay] im hanging with the cutest girl at the mall  _

 

_ [disaster bi] aw  _

 

_ [disaster bi] wait arent u with max  _

 

_ [disaster gay] thats the point _

 

_ [disaster bi] CRINGE  _

 

_ [disaster gay] fuck off back to wills house u gay _

 

_ [disaster bi] i have no idea what u mean by that comment _

  
  


_ [sk8er - stalker]  _

 

_ [sk8er] how gay is it to appreciate some one  _

 

_ [stalker] good lord if ur talking about el imma end u  _

 

_ [sk8er] will she think its gay if i tell her  _

 

_ [stalker] bitch- _

 

_ [stalker] imma pretend i never read that  _

 

_ [sk8er] no seriously  _

 

_ [stalker] ……….  _

 

_ [stalker] talk to will or something idk  _

  
  


_ [maxine - william]  _

 

_ [maxine] i have a gay question  _

 

_ [william] i am a gay  _

 

_ [maxine] how gay is it to tell someone u appreciate someone _

 

_ [william] depends how gay do u want it to be  _

 

_ [maxine] good lord someone needs to give me a straight answer  _

 

_ [william] sucks that none of us are straight  _

 

_ [maxine] im just gonna  _

 

_ [maxine] not do it _

 

_ [william] god damn u just SAY IT  _

 

_ [maxine] NO  _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just watched cmbyn last night and i just damn elio is a mood

_ [the party]  _

 

_ [adult] im bored out of my mind  _

 

_ [adult] u kids are lucky u dont have jobs  _

 

_ [dustbin] bitch we literally have the same job _

 

_ [cleric kid] bitch i work at barnes and noble  _

 

_ [human disaster] soft boy strikes again  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] youve literally picked everyone here up from their JOBS  _

 

_ [adult] shhh  _

  
  
  


_ [mike-will-dustin-lucas-steve] _

 

_ [lucas] yo why we whispering  _

 

_ [mike] can we all agree that max and el are idiots  _

 

_ [dustin] is this cause there oblivious to eachother  _

 

_ [will] obv  _

 

_ [steve] this is the most ironic text chain ive ever been in  _

 

_ [mike] text chain? what are u 30  _

 

_ [steve] god i wish i left u on the street where i found u _

 

_ [mike] bUT yA diDNt  _

 

_ [lucas] what is the point of this again  _

 

_ [will] can we agree that max and el like eachother  _

 

_ [mike] yes  _

 

_ [dustin] yeah  _

 

_ [lucas] yup  _

 

_ [steve] ye _

 

_ [dustin] sooooo are we gonna do something about it or is this chat exclusively for bitching about it  _

 

_ [lucas] knowing mike probably bitching _

 

_ [steve] DAAMMMN SOOOOON  _

 

_ [will] dont be mean  _

 

_ [steve] ^ that is adorable  _

 

_ [mike] will is adorable  _

 

_ [mike] should we do something tho  _

 

_ [mike] or let young love work itself out  _

 

_ [lucas] young love what are u 60  _

 

_ [will] how would we do something  _

 

_ [mike] thats a good question  _

 

_ [lucas] lock them in a closet till they sort it out  _

 

_ [dustin] dad joke is coming  _

 

_ [steve] looks like someone has to come out of the closet  _

 

_ [mike] BOOOOOO  _

 

_ [will] i kinda liked it  _

 

_ [mike] it was great steve can we get back to brainstorming  _

 

_ [steve] we should secretly tell one of them that the other like them and then see what happens _

 

_ [lucas] very chaotic i love it  _

 

_ [will] what if we fuck it up tho  _

 

_ [will] that would be sad _

 

_ [will] :( _

 

_ [mike] softboy will strikes again _

 

_ [will] heck off  _

 

_ [dustin] what if we do it so perfectly that we dont  _

 

_ [steve] knowing us it wont go down like that  _

 

_ [will] ily u guys but we are underqualified to be matchmakers  _

_ [mike] ya think  _

 

_ [lucas] mike this was your fucking idea  _

  
  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [cleric kid] you know how i told you guys i wasnt gonna watch cmbyn  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] DID YOU WATCH IT  _

 

_ [dustbin] PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID  _

 

_ [adult] does someone fuck a peach in that movie  _

 

_ [human disaster] thats the one  _

 

_ [adult] wills too innocent for that  _

 

_ [cleric kid] i watched it  _

 

_ [cleric kid] im crying  _

 

_ [waffle girl] awww  _

 

_ [human disaster] later  _

 

_ [cleric kid] AHHHHHHHHH  _

 

_ [lucas] congrats you broke will  _

 

_ [cleric kid] i just _

 

_ [cleric kid] so many emotions  _

  
  


_ [maxine - william]  _

 

_ [maxine] how would you feel if mike dressed like oliver  _

 

_ [william] HHHHHHHHHHHFFUCK  _

 

_ [maxine] if u started dressing like elio u would break mike  _

 

_ [william] sssshut up  _

  
  
  
  


_ [zoomer - annoying]  _

 

_ [zoomer] if will dressed like elio  _

 

_ [annoying] DONT EVEN FINISH THAT UR GONNA SINGLEHANDLEY KILL ME WITH THAT STATEMENT  _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup i got a tumblr and u should totally go follow me @softboy-stanley

_ [the party]  _

  
  


_ [dustbin] man oh man its a week into summer and im already bored  _

 

_ [adult] prepare to be unbored  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] i dont like where this is going  _

 

_ [adult] who wants to go to a party  _

 

_ [lucas] down  _

 

_ [dustbin] u responded a lil too fast  _

 

_ [cleric kid] will there be food  _

 

_ [adult] probably idk  _

 

_ [waffle girl] ill go  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] ill go too  _

 

_ [human disaster] whatever i need something to get me out of the house  _

 

_ [adult] one condition  _

  
  


_ [adult] if any of you lil shits get drunk i stg  _

 

_ [adult] will your exempt from that statement cause your too pure for that  _

 

_ [cleric kid] i can be not pure  _

 

_ [cleric kid] youll see  _

 

_ [human disaster] awww that was so pure  _

 

_ [cleric kid] rrrrr  _

 

_ [cleric kid] fuck  _

 

_ [adult] GASP  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] can we get back to this party  _

 

_ [adult] jessica langs house 10pm  _

 

_ [waffle girl] sick  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] el i can pick u up  _

  
  
  


_ [the party]  _

  
  


_ [human disaster] has anyone seen will  _

 

_ [adult] YOU LOST WILL  _

 

_ [lucas] hes 16 i think hell be fine  _

 

_ [cleric kid] aaans u buxtces tjiufht i cooosld gert druck  _

 

_ [dustbin] oh you got to be kidding me hes DRUNK  _

 

_ [adult] MIKE YOU HAD ONE JOB  _

 

_ [human disaster] THIS IS WHY I SHOUDNT BE TRUSTED  _

  
  


_ [lucas] smh  _

 

_ [waffle girl] spotted: mushroom looking ass tiny softboy down by the pool  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] will = toad from mario  _

 

_ [dustbin] make fun of wills hair later this is serious _

 

_ [human disaster] never make fun of wills hair i stg  _

 

_ [adult] i have secured will  _

 

_ [cleric kid] MOOIKE IN BWING KSNNAPOED  _

 

_ [dustinbin] mooike  _

 

_ [lucas] mooike  _

 

_ [waffle girl] mooike  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] mooike  _

 

_ [adult] mooike  _

 

_ [huamn disaster has changed their name to: mooike]  _

 

_ [mooike] mooike  _

 

_ [adult] children gather at the car  _

 

_ [dustbin] aww man we have to leave _

 

_ [lucas] i havent even played beer pong yet  _

 

_ [adult] now kids  _

  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [cleric kid] my head fucking HURTS  _

 

_ [mooike] aww is someone hungover  _

 

_ [cleric kid] i will strangle you  _

 

_ [lucas] kinky  _

 

_ [dustbin] softboy has evoleved into edgyboy _

 

_ [waffle girl] evoleved  _

 

_ [dustbin] im trying my best okay  _

 

_ [adult] why the hell are you demon children up so early  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] its noon  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] in the summer  _

 

_ [mooike] in the summer  _

 

_ [gay disaster - bi disaster]  _

 

_ [gay disaster] if i tell you something will you swear not to tell anyone  _

 

_ [bi disaster] will? did someone say will?  _

 

_ [gay disaster] mike  _

 

_ [bi disaster] fine  _

 

_ [gay disaster] i got a girls number  _

 

_ [gay disaster] but i dont wanna text her cause max ya know  _

 

_ [bi disaster] so dont  _

 

_ [gay disaster] what if max doesnt even like me _

 

_ [gay disaster] id just be wasting my time  _

 

_ [bi disaster] i will literally bet money on the fact that that was a blatant lie  _

  
  


_ [mike-will-lucas-dustin-steve]  _

 

_ [mike] a girl hit on el  _

 

 _[adult]_ _WOW this is crucial information_

 

_ [mike] she thinks she wasting her time on max  _

 

_ [lucas] wow  _

 

_ [lucas] theyre oblivious  _

 

_ [dustbin] honestly  _

 

_ [adult] ….  _

 

_ [will] is it go time  _

 

_ [mike] lucas text max and say that el likes her  _

 

_ [lucas] k  _

  
  
  


_ [stalker - sk8ter]  _

 

_ [stalker] el likes you  _

 

_ [sk8ter] ASDJKAKSSDLAJ  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long

_ [stalker - sk8ter]  _

 

_ [sk8ter] your lying  _

 

_ [stalker] im not  _

 

_ [sk8ter] dont play with me sinclair i know where you live  _

 

_ [stalker] im not  _

 

_ [stalker] el likes you  _

 

_ [sk8ter] who told you  _

  
  


_ [sk8ter] was it el _

 

_ [stalker] mike  _

 

_ [sk8ter] HHHHHH WHAT DO I DO  _

 

_ [stalker] talk to her idk  _

 

_ [sk8ter] what would you do if someone told you dustin liked you  _

 

_ [stalker] i dont like dustin i dont know what youre referring to  _

 

_ [sk8ter] im not stupid lucas  _

 

_ [stalker] talk to her  _

 

_ [sk8ter] could mike have lied to you _

 

_ [stalker] why would he do that  _

 

_ [sk8ter] i dont know  _

 

_ [sk8ter] hes kinda a bitch sometimes  _

 

_ [stalker] i promise you that he isnt  _

 

_ [sk8ter] ahhhhh what do i do  _

 

_ [stalker] talk. to. her.  _

 

_ [sk8ter] hhhhhhhhh  _

 

_ [stalker] god max ur so stubborn  _

 

_ [sk8ter] im just not gonna do anything  _

 

_ [stalker] if you dont i will  _

 

_ [sk8ter] okay okay  _

  
  


_ [lucas-mike-dustin-will-steve]  _

 

_ [lucas] i told her  _

 

_ [mike] and  _

 

_ [lucas] she was max and said that i was lying and then that you were lying so i told her if she doesnt tell el i will  _

 

_ [dustin] very threatening  _

 

_ [steve] should we tell el  _

 

_ [will] yeah she should know to and then they can both like talk about it  _

 

_ [mike] whos gonna tell her  _

 

_ [lucas] not me i told max  _

 

_ [mike] el told me about the girl who hit on her  _

 

_ [will] ill do it  _

 

_ [dustin] keep it simple dont go into too much detail  _

 

_ [will] okay here we go  _

 

_ [steve] ah shit here we go again  _

  
  


_ [willy - elly]  _

 

_ [willy] max likes you  _

 

_ [elly] haha good joke  _

 

_ [willy] im serious  _

 

_ [elly] did she tell you  _

 

_ [willy] she told lucas _

 

_ [willy] lucas told me _

 

_ [willy] im telling u  _

 

_ [elly] HHHHHHHHH  _

 

_ [elly] I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO  _

 

_ [elly] IM HYPERVENTILATING OMG  _

 

_ [willy] jesus calm down  _

 

_ [elly] okay im calm _

 

_ [elly] what would you do if i told you mike liked you  _

 

_ [willy] are you being fucking serious  _

 

_ [elly] god do i talk to her  _

 

_ [willy] YES  _

  
  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [mooike] movie night  _

 

_ [waffle girl] what are we watching  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] can we watch a horror movie please  _

 

_ [adult] we should watch hereditary  _

 

_ [cleric kid] : 0  _

 

_ [mooike] aww ill protect u will  _

 

_ [dustbin] im down for hereditary  _

 

_ [lucas] same here  _

 

_ [cleric kid] im not gonna sleep but alright _

 

_ [mooike] you can sleepover  _

 

_ [adult] ahh young love  _

 

_ [cleric kid] shut up steve  _

 

_ [dustbin] edgelord has returned  _

  
  
  


_ [disaster gay - disaster bi]  _

 

_ [disaster gay] i see u n will cuddling and its adorable  _

 

_ [disaster bi] SHHUT UP  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @softboy-stanley and if you have any ideas for this fic lmk


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the late asf benjey i wrote this a week ago but 
> 
> STRANGER THINGS 3 BABYYYYYYY

 

_ [the party]  _

 

_ [mooike] fuck u guys  _

 

_ [mooike] benji went home today  _

 

_ [adult] who the fuck is benji  _

 

_ [mooike] god steve it’s like you don’t have tiktok or something  _

 

_ [adult] i don’t  _

 

_ [lucas] don’t even talk about that video im gonna cry  _

 

_ [cleric kid] noooo benji:(  _

 

_ [waffle girl] wot  _

 

_ [adult] still don’t know who benji is  _

 

_ [dustbin] he’s a tiktoker and he has a boyfriend who’s also a tiktoker named jorge and they met up this week and now benjis going back home  _

 

_ [adult] ohhhh  _

 

_ [adult] why is this relevant  _

 

_ [mooike] IM INVESTED IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP OKAY  _

 

_ [waffle girl] has anyone seen max i asked her to hang out  _

 

_ [lucas] nope  _

 

_ [mooike] aww ;) that ;) sucks ;)  _

 

_ [cleric kid] mike what the actual hell  _

 

_ [adult] will keeping it pg13  _

 

_ [mooike] soft boy returns  _

 

_ [dustbin] maybe shes out  _

 

_ [waffle girl] i texted her two days ago  _

  
  


_ [lucas - dustin - steve - mike - will]  _

 

_ [lucas] so we may have fucked up  _

 

_ [mike] max is fucking ghosting her of course we screwed up  _

 

_ [dustin] if memory serves this was your stupid idea mike  _

 

_ [will] guys stop fighting we wont get anything done  _

 

_ [steve] lucas text max  _

 

_ [stalker - sk8ter]  _

 

_ [stalker] dude why u ghosting el  _

 

_ [sk8ter] cause im afraid  _

 

_ [stalker] of what  _

 

_ [sk8ter] that ill bring it up and shell reject me  _

 

_ [stalker] SHE LITERALLY TOLD MIKE SHES IN LOVE WITH YOU  _

 

_ [stalker] SHE TURNED DOWN SOME CHICK AT THE PARTY TO BE WITH YOUR DUMBASS  _

 

_ [sk8ter[ wait WHAT  _

 

_ [stalker] oops  _

 

_ [son - mother]  _

 

_ [son] steve i have to get something off my chest  _

 

_ [mother] ?? _

 

_ [son] im catching feelings for lucas  _

 

_ [son] hard feelings  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robins here now cause i love my lesbian queen

 

_ [son - mother]  _

 

_ [mother] well  _

 

_ [son] dont do the thing  _

 

_ [mother] what thing  _

 

_ [son] the steve harrington realization thing  _

 

_ [son] just give me advice  _

 

_ [mother] remember what i said to u on the tracks years ago  _

 

_ [son] that ninja shit  _

 

_ [son] no offense that doesnt really help  _

 

_ [mother] that is great advice  _

 

_ [son] not for this  _

 

_ [son] do i talk to him like do i ignore it  _

 

_ [mother] idk man talk to rob  _

  
  


_ [henderson - robster]  _

 

_ [henderson] robin i need help  _

 

_ [robster] wazzup _

 

_ [henderson] im in love with lucas  _

 

_ [robster] o  _

 

_ [robster] i thought u were coming for some anciet lesbian wisdom but this serious  _

 

_ [henderson] ancient  _

 

_ [robster] whatever  _

 

_ [robster] gather intel  _

 

_ [henderson] ??  _

 

_ [robster] see if he likes u back by noticing how he reacts to u and talks to u and stuff  _

 

_ [henderson] thats not a bad plan  _

 

_ [henderson] maybe u are a functioning lesbian after all  _

  
  


_ [mikey - angel boy]  _

 

_ [mikey] will wanna come over for a sleepover  _

 

_ [angel boy] sure  _

 

_ [mikey] alright have ur mom drive u over  _

 

_ [angel boy] i can bike  _

 

_ [mikey] no u cant  _

 

_ [mikey] it might rain  _

_ [angel boy] its clear skies mike  _

 

_ [mikey] you never know  _

 

_ [mikey] mother nature is unpredictable  _

 

_ [angel boy] ur doing the thing what are u hiding  _

 

_ [mikey] what thing  _

 

_ [angel boy] deflecting  _

 

_ [mikey] i am not  _

 

_ [angel boy] stage two: not using contractions  _

 

_ [mikey] that is not true  _

 

_ [angel boy] mike what is it  _

 

_ [angel boy] im not a kid anymore u can tell me  _

 

_ [mikey] nope  _

 

_ [angel boy] do u seriously thinking im gonna get lost again  _

 

_ [angel boy] jesus you sound like my mom  _

 

_ [mikey] troy said he was looking for u  _

 

_ [mikey] figured you’d be safest with me and i didnt want u to get jumped on your way over  _

 

_ [angel boy] oh  _

 

_ [angel boy] im sorry i snapped then  _

 

_ [angel boy] ill get my mom to drive me see ya soon mike  _

  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [dustbin] GUYS  _

 

_ [lucas] DUSTIN  _

 

_ [adult] its too early for yelling  _

 

_ [waffle girl] its 3 in the afternoon  _

 

_ [dustbin] can we add robin to our party  _

 

_ [waffle girl] yes  _

 

_ [lucas] sure  _

 

_ [adult] i need another adult around here  _

 

_ [mooike] me and will are down  _

 

_ [dustbin] max is MIA so this is unaminous  _

 

**_dustbin has added: lesbian to the chat_ **

 

_ [lesbian] sup  _

 

_ [waffle girl] robin!  _

  
  


_ [gay disaster - bi disaster]  _

 

_ [gay disaster] your hanging out with will!!!!!!!!!  _

 

_ [bi disaster] yeah  _

 

_ [bi disaster] were cuddled on the couch  _

 

_ [gay disaster] AHHHHH _

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was short

_ [the party] _

 

_ [waffle girl] have any of u seen max  _

 

_ [waffle girl] im getting kind of worried  _

 

_ [lesbian] ??  _

 

_ [adult] someone needs to update rob on the tea  _

 

_ [mooike] please never say tea again  _

 

_ [dustbin] el loves max, max loves el but now that max knows shes ghosting el  _

 

_ [lesbian] damn  _

 

_ [lucas] max may also know about the girl who hit on el  _

 

_ [waffle girl] WHAT  _

 

_ [waffle girl] YOU TOLD HER  _

 

_ [lucas] IT JUST SLIPPED OUT  _

 

_ [adult] way to drop the ball lucas  _

 

_ [lesbian] so says u who cant play any sport to save your life  _

 

_ [adult] not true i play basketball  _

 

_ [cleric kid] b*lly kinda kicked ur ass last time  _

 

_ [adult] we dont speak his name here  _

 

_ [lesbian] thats intense  _

 

_ [mooike] were intense ur gonna have to get used to that  _

 

_ [waffle girl] THATS WHY SHES FUCKING GHOSTIN ME ITS CUASE U TOLD HER  _

 

_ [lucas] DONT BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME  _

 

_ [lucas] WE WOULDNT BE IN THIS SITUATION IF YOU JUST TALKED TO HER  _

 

_ [adult] GUYS  _

 

_ [adult] shut up your arguing is giving me a headache  _

 

_ [lesbain] you cant even hear them  _

 

_ [adult] thats how intense their arguing  _

 

_ [cleric kid] anyone wanna play dnd  _

 

_ [mooike] ill play with u will  _

 

_ [dustbin] ive got nothing else to do  _

 

_ [waffle girl] cant im going to maxs  _

 

_ [mooike] did she text back???  _

 

_ [waffle girl] no but breaking and entering cant be that hard  _

 

_ [waffle girl] i do have superpowers  _

 

_ [lucas] im down for dnd  _

 

_ [lesbian] i have never played dnd ever  _

 

_ [adult] dont encourage them  _

 

_ [adult] they once woke me up blaring elf music wearing costumes saying that the villagers needed to be saved _

 

_ [mooike] that was wills campaign  _

 

_ [cleric kid] i think u mean the sound of destiny  _

  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [dustbin] lucas needs a name  _

 

_ [lucas] dustin what its 3am  _

 

_ [dustbin] your the only one without a nickname  _

 

_ [cleric kid] wrist rocketeer  _

 

_ [mooike] keep it simpe  _

 

_ [mooike] ranger  _

 

_ [lesbain] angry  _

 

_ [lucas] im not angry  _

 

_ [adult] is no one gonna point out the fact that mike spelled simple wrong  _

 

_ [mooike] up yours asshold  _

 

_ [cleric kid] fyre  _

 

_ [lesbian] after the failed music festival???  _

 

_ [lucas] that was my game name in the arcade im surpised will even remembered  _

 

_ [cleric kid] it was funny  _

 

_ [mooike] was it really tho  _

 

_ [adult] JEALOUS  _

 

_ [mooike] SHUT UP STEVE  _

 

**_lucas has changed their name to: fyre_ **

  
  


_ [william - maxine]  _

 

_ [william] i know your off being an angsty gay or whatever but  _

 

_ [william] MIKE GOT JEALOUS WHEN I REMEMBERED LUCASS ARACDE NAME  _

 

_ [maxine] !!!!!!!  _

 

_ [william] oh wow you arent dead  _

 

_ [maxine] i just needed some time  _

 

_ [william] and?  _

 

_ [maxine] els over right now were talking  _

 

_ [william] AND?  _

 

_ [maxine] we havent talked about me liking here or whatever youve been implying  _

 

_ [william] UHH if i wanted slowburn id go on ao3 and find the first 20000+ word fic and be done  _

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yhall im prolly just gonna keep steve single and ready to mingle cause im not a huge fan of any of his ships on the show thanks for the suggestions tho
> 
> this chapters all henclair fightme

_ [dingus - rob]  _

 

_ [dingus] yo yo yo  _

 

_ [dingus] scored from my dads stash u want in u funky little lesbian  _

 

_ [rob] what did i just read  _

 

_ [rob] that is the straightest you’ve ever sounded  _

 

_ [dingus] alcohol i have  _

 

_ [dingus] some would u like  _

 

_ [rob] is that yoda?? _

 

_ [dingus] pretty good right  _

 

_ [rob] no it was terrible  _

 

_ [rob] and yeah im in i guess  _

 

_ [rob] your place _

 

_ [dingus[ obv u dingus  _

 

_ [rob] ur the dingus  _

 

_ [dingus] no your the dingus  _

 

_ [rob] uno reverse bitch  _

 

_ [dingus] are u coming or what  _

 

_ [rob] im on my way dingus  _

  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [lesbian] im  _

 

_ [lesbain] GAAAAYYY  _

 

_ [dustbin] been knew  _

 

_ [dustbin] now stop texting at 12am  _

 

_ [dustbin] and go to sleep u useless lesbo  _

 

_ [adult] now dustybun dont be RUDE tHATS UR FATHER  _

 

_ [dustbin] dustybun??  _

 

_ [dustbin] are you two drunk  _

 

_ [lesbain] hOWD HE KNOW  _

 

_ [dustbin] steve only calls me dustybun when hes drunk  _

 

_ [dustbin] only dustybun  _

 

_ [dustbin] im coming over there before u two kill yourselves _

  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [dustbin] THE GOVERNMENT IS SPYING ON US  _

 

_ [fyre] the birds work for the bourgeoisie  _

 

_ [dustbin] OH LUKEY  _

 

_ [fyre] lukey??? oh no are u fucking drunk too   _

 

_ [dustbin] NOOO  _

 

_ [lesbian] HIS CAPS LOCK IS STUCKY  _

 

_ [adult] IM WITH YA TILL THE END OF THE LINE BUCK  _

  
  


_ [pearls - lukey luke]  _

 

_ [pearls] I HAVE A SECRET  _

 

_ [lukey luke] ??  _

 

_ [pearls] DONT TELL LUCAS BUT IM KINDA IN LOVE WITH HIM  _

 

_ [lukey luke] this is lucas u dumb bitch  _

 

_ [lukey luke] now get some water and go to sleep  _

  
  
  
  


_ [dustin - will]  _

 

_ [dustin] WILLL I FUCKED UP  _

 

_ [will] dustin please its like 2 in the morning  _

 

_ [dustin] I TOLD LUCAS IM IN LOVE WITH HIM  _

 

_ [will] well then _

 

_ [dustin] WHAT DO I DOOOOO  _

 

_ [will] i dont know  _

 

_ [will] say u were just drunk cause u clearly are  _

 

_ [dustin] OKAYYYYY  _

 

_ [will] now go to sleep  _

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought i wasnt gonna angst it up? 
> 
> you thought wrong

 

_ [the party]  _

 

_ [lesbian] hey hey you wanna know something choatic  _

 

_ [adult] oh god  _

 

_ [lesbian] frisbees as plates and plates as frisbees _

 

_ [cleric kid] are we sure she isnt still drunk  _

 

_ [waffle girl] robin no! _

 

_ [mooike] literally where the fuck is everyone  _

 

_ [mooike] i havent heard from max in days  _

 

_ [mooike] dustin and lucas both suddenly went MIA  _

 

_ [mooike] i woke up and no one was home and lowkey thought the rapture happened  _

 

_ [dustbin] hey guys hows it going its your boy young metronome coming at you with a quick life update  _

 

_ [mooike] great now only max and lucas are missing  _

  
  


_ [mother - son]  _

 

_ [mother] u know u fucked up right  _

 

_ [son] no steve thank you for letting me know  _

 

_ [mother] sarcasm soup is the special today  _

 

_ [son] what does that even mean  _

 

_ [mother] resturant speciaasl  _

 

_ [son] not one word was spelled right  _

 

_ [mother] i pride myself on being a goof ice cream scooper and nothing else  _

 

_ [son] yeah your a  terrible mother _

 

_ [mother] DUSTIN HENDERSON  _

  
  


_ [cutie - maxy]  _

 

_ [cutie] max are u okay  _

 

_ [cutie] i mean i thought we talked and figured things out  _

 

_ [maxy] yeah i literally just woke up  _

 

_ [cutie] oh  _

 

_ [cutie] sorry for waking u  _

 

_ [maxy] not a problem  _

 

_ [maxy] wanna go to starcourt later  _

 

_ [cutie] yeah sure  _

 

_ [maxy] food court @ 12  _

 

_ [cutie] dope  _

  
  


_ [angel boy - mikey]  _

 

_ [angel boy] mike i know its super early but can i come over to ur house  _

 

_ [mikey] of course is something wrong  _

 

_ [angel boy] can i just explain when i get there _

 

_ [mikey] you can do whatever you want will  _

 

_ [angel boy] my dad came back  _

 

_ [mikey] oh will  _

 

_ [angel boy] he was yelling at my mom and there was just so much screaming  _

 

_ [mikey] are you on your way over  _

 

_ [angel boy] packing a bag and leaving a note then ill be on my way  _

 

_ [mikey] please be careful while you bike its raining outside  _

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AREA 51!!!!

_ [angel boy - mikey]  _

 

_ [angel boy] hes still here  _

 

_ [mikey] you said he would be gone by morning  _

 

_ [angel boy] i guess i was wrong  _

 

_ [mikey] did he yell at u  _

 

_ [angel boy] no i snuck in through my window  _

 

_ [angel boy] i saw his car in the driveway  _

 

_ [mikey] is your mom home  _

 

_ [mikey] or jonathan _

 

_ [angel boy] moms at work and i dont know about jonathan  _

 

_ [angel boy] im too scared to leave my room  _

 

_ [mikey] do you want me to come over  _

 

_ [angel boy] no  _

 

_ [angel boy] we can just text its okay  _

 

_ [mikey] will i think i should be there _

 

_ [angel boy] no _

 

_ [mikey] what are you afraid of  _

  
  
  


_ [ericas bro - angry lez from scoops] _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] ur a dick  _

 

_ [ericas bro] ???  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] u know dustyboy is texting u rn  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] and ur ignoring him  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] hence why you are a douche  _

 

_ [ericas bro] im not a douche  _

 

_ [ericas bro] im just afraid  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] of gays??  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] boo did i spook u  _

 

_ [ericas bro] what if we do date or whatever and we break up and stop being friends  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] its a leap of faith  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] thats all it is  _

 

_ [ericas bro] did you just quote spiderman  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] no…  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] i know its scary but u just gotta go for it  _

 

_ [ericas bro] how  _

 

_ [angry lez from scoops] just talk to him smh  _

  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [dustbin] were all raiding area 51 right  _

 

_ [mooike] obv the aliens need to be liberated  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] what wave is everyone gonna be in  _

 

_ [cleric kid] yall can find me chillin with lil nas and the horse platoon  _

 

_ [waffle girl] i have fucking superpowers ill be last wave  _

 

_ [dustbin] ill be with the normal folks sneaking round back  _

 

_ [fyre] the distraction  _

 

_ [fyre] the military wont get past my abhorrent amount of fireworks  _

 

_ [mooike] steve should be with the kyles  _

 

_ [lesbain] el  _

 

_ [lesbain] please tell me that after i get my alien u can make my bike fly like et  _

 

_ [waffle girl] consider your wish granted  _

 

_ [lesbain] OH FUCK YEAH  _

 

_ [adult] you guys know the military will shoot you right  _

 

_ [cleric kid] not like its our first time fighting a giant military  _

 

_ [lesbain] we were interrogated by russains and your worried about some area 51 guards  _

 

_ [mooike] ill be the human shield  _

 

_ [cleric kid] MIKE NO-  _

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao u wanted angst heres angst and its only getting angstyer

_ [angel boy - mikey]  _

 

_ [angel boy] TURNS OUT SHITS NO TOO BAD  _

 

_ [mikey] will what  _

 

_ [mikey] why are you yelling  _

 

_ [mikey] and talking like stan twitter  _

 

_ [angel boy] MY DAD LEFT SOME OF THE BEER OUT  _

 

_ [mikey] oh for fucks sake  _

 

_ [mikey] your supposed to be the responsible one _

 

_ [angel boy] THATS WHAT I THOUGHT TOO BUT THEN ANGRY WILLTM WASNT  _

 

_ [mikey] if your drunk that means you have no filter  _

 

_ [angel boy] YUPPERS  _

 

_ [mikey] what are you so afraid of with your dad  _

 

_ [angel boy] YOU  _

 

_ [mikey] your scared of me????  _

 

_ [angel boy] OF WHAT HE MIGHT SAY OR DO TO YOU  _

 

_ [angel boy] WHEN WE WERE KIDS HE SAW U SNEAKING OUT ONCE  _

 

_ [angel boy] GEE WILIKERS HE DID NOT LIKE THAT  _

 

_ [angel boy] YELLED AT ME FOR HOURS AND HOURS AND ABOUT HOW BOYS SHOULDNT BE WITH BOYS N ALL THAT AND HE CALLED U MEAN WORDS AND I CRIED  _

 

_ [mikey] will thats  _

 

_ [mikey] awful  _

 

_ [mikey] im coming over  _

 

_ [angel boy] NO YA DINGUS  _

 

_ [angel boy] HES GONNA YELL AT U  _

 

_ [angel boy] DINGUS  _

 

_ [angel boy] I GET WHY ROBIN LIKES THAT WORD SO MUCH  _

 

_ [angel boy] DINGUS DINGUS DINGUS  _

 

_ [mikey] is anyone else home  _

 

_ [mikey] joyce or jonathan  _

 

_ [angel boy] MOMS WORKING LATE SHIFT AND JONATAHNS DOING SOMETHING PROBABLY YOUR SISTER  _

 

_ [mikey] will thats disgusting  _

 

_ [mikey] dont leave your room or speak to your dad until jonathan gets back  _

  
  


_ [mike w - jonathan] _

 

_ [mike w] hey so i dont know where you are currently but wills drunk  _

 

_ [mike w] and some one should be with him cause hes alone with lonnie and im just nervous  _

 

_ [mike w] i offered to come over but he said no  _

 

_ [jonathan] thanks for letting me know ill run back now  _

 

_ [mike w] sorry if you were in the middle of something important  _

 

_ [jonathan] nah  _

 

_ [mike w] you werent with nancy were you  _

 

_ [jonathan] no…  _

 

_ [mike w] treat her right byers  _

  
  
  


_ [pearls - lukey luke]  _

 

_ [pearls] hey lucas  _

 

_ [lukey luke] hey dustin  _

 

_ [pearls] we should talk  _

 

_ [lukey luke] about  _

 

_ [pearls] i like you lucas  _

 

_ [pearls] like a lot  _

 

_ [pearls] and if you dont feel the same way thats cool  _

_ [lukey luke] your a dumbass  _

 

_ [pearls] gee thanks  _

 

_ [lukey luke] a dumbass who i like a lot too  _

 

_ [pearls] really?  _

 

_ [lukey luke] of course  _

 

_ [pearls] cOOL  _

 

_ [lukey luke] wanna come over  _

 

_ [pearls] so much  _

 

_ [lukey luke] windows open  _

  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [waffle girl] anyone wanna go to waffle house  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] ill go  _

 

_ [mooike] busy  _

 

_ [dustbin] busy also  _

 

_ [fyre] same here _

 

_ [cleric kid] SAMIES  _

 

_ [adult] im down  _

 

_ [lesbian] did someone say waffles  _

 

_ [adult] robin im afraid well be third/fourth wheeling the lovebirds  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] SHUT UP STEVE  _

 

_ [waffle girl] SHUT UP STEVE  _

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREEPER 
> 
> AWW MAN

_ [the party]  _

 

_ [mooike] CREEPER  _

 

_ [cleric kid] AWW MAN  _

 

_ [adult] SO WE BACK IN THE MINE  _

 

_ [fyre] guys  _

 

_ [fyre] me and dustin are dating  _

 

_ [lesbain] CREEPER  _

 

_ [waffle girl] AW MAN  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] SWINGING FROM SIDE TO SIDE  _

 

_ [mooike] SO WE BACK IN THE MINE  _

 

_ [fyre] i hate all of you  _

 

_ [dustbin] CAUSE BABY TONIGHT  _

 

_ [mooike] THE CREEPERS TRYNA STEAL MY STUFF AGAIN  _

 

_ [lesbain] were waiting every night to finally roam and invite  _

 

_ [dustbin] NEW COMERS TO PLAY WITH US  _

 

_ [fyre] CREEPER  _

 

_ [adult] this was a clusterfuck from start to finish  _

 

_ [lesbian] AW MAN  _

  
  
  


_ [mikey - angel boy]  _

 

_ [mikey] will the other night  _

 

_ [angel boy] mike i was drunk please im gonna cringe if u say anything  _

 

_ [mikey] your dad you said he yelled at you about me  _

 

_ [angel boy] god mike that was years ago  _

 

_ [mikey] as your friend im concerned  _

 

_ [angel boy] nothings happened  _

 

_ [angel boy] its just a lot of uneasy silence and tension  _

 

_ [mikey] do you want me to stay over  _

 

_ [angel boy] can i stay over at yours  _

 

_ [mikey] of course your always welcome  _

 

_ [angel boy] *youre  _

  
  


_ [the party]  _

 

_ [dustbin] vine that describes you go  _

 

_ [lesbian] i thought u were american  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] so no head?  _

 

_ [waffle girl] im 11 so shut the fuck up  _

 

_ [adult] im still a piece of gARBAGE  _

 

_ [mooike] i dont care that u broke your elbow  _

 

_ [cleric kid] ALL THESE GHOSTS AND I STILL CANT FIND A BOO  _

 

_ [fyre] what the fuck RICHARD  _

 

_ [dustbin] CAM THERES A COCKROACH RIGHT THERE  _

 

_ [cleric kid] els felt self explanatory _

 

_ [waffle girl] im eleven and u will shut the fuck up  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] i need to change my user  _

 

_ [phillycheeseskate] its too long  _

  
  


**_waffle girl changed phillycheeseskates name to: sk8ter_ **

 

_ [waffle girl] he was a sk8ter boy she said see you later boy _

 

_ [lesbian] creeper  _

 

_ [adult] aww man  _

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! 
> 
> did u miss me?

_ [ bi disaster - gay disaster]  _

 

_ [bi disaster] i wanna tell will how i feel but i don’t think its the right time  _

 

_ [gay disaster] why wouldnf it be  _

 

_ [bi disaster] well lonnie just came back so wills really on edge  _

 

_ [gay disaster] lonnie is…. _

 

_ [bi disaster] wills dad  _

 

_ [bi disaster] he was terrible to will as a kid and will just told me that he yelled at will when he caught me sneaking out one night and idk  _

 

_ [bi disaster] sometimes i wanna keep it bottled up inside and other times i wanna shout it from the rooftops  _

 

_ [bi disaster] what do i do  _

 

_ [gay disaster] look buddy  _

 

_ [gay disaster] i just ate three pizza pockets and watched the entirty of tiger king im really not the right person to ask _

 

_ [gay disaster] ask steve or robin _

 

_ [bi disaster] wait whatd you think of tiger king  _

 

_ [gay disaster] carol baskin did it  _

 

_ [bi disaster] RIGHT  _

  
  


_                                                    [angry child - stupid babysit _ _ ter] _

 

_ [angry child] steve i require your help  _

 

_ [stupid babysitter] im not picking you up any food  _

 

_ [angry child] i want to tell will that i like him but its not the right time  _

 

_ [angry child] lonnie just came back to town and wills on edge  _

 

_ [stupid babysitter] oh yeah i was talking to jonathan about lonnie  _

 

_ [stupid babysitter] joyce is fucking sick of him and is gonna go to hop to get a restraining order  _

 

_ [angry child] shit really _

 

_ [stupid babysitter] yeah  _

 

_ [angry child] ill tell him after lonnie leaves  _

 

_ [stupid babysitter] ok  _

 

_ [angry child] wait why were you talking to jonathan and why did he open up to YOU  _

 

_ [stupid babysitter] none of your buisness child.  _

 

_ [the party] _

__

_ [waffle girl] i just got a switch does anyone wanna play animal crossing  _ 🥺 

__

_ [mooike] CURSED EMOJI  _

__

_ [fyre] NO EMOJIS  _

__

_ [lesbian] lmao simp _

__

_ [waffle girl] I JUST WANNA PLAY ANIMAL CROSSING  _

__

_ [adult] tom nook is a fucking capitalist pig  _

__

_ [dustbin] no hes not youre just financially irresponsible  _

__

_ [adult] AH  _

__

_ [cleric kid] I JUST WANNA FISH PEACEFULLY  _

__

_ [waffle girl] will ac friend code?  _

__

_ [mooike] real question _

__

_ [mooike] which one of you fucking gamers wants to play MINECRAFT  _

__

_ [fyre] WERE DEFEATING THE ENDER DRAGON TONIGHT BOYS _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated


End file.
